Aceptando al amor
by Mica Salazar
Summary: Harry recibe un ultimátum de Ginny. Ron niega estar enamorado de Hermione y Esta no acepta que le gusta uno de sus mejore amigos.
1. Ultimátum

_Hola_

_lo de siempre: los personajes no son mios y no lo hago por lucro.. _

* * *

**I**

**Ultimátum**

Sólo quedaba una semana para navidad y a Harry todo le había pasado muy rápido: la derrota de Voldemort, la llegada de su último año en Hogwarts y por último y lo más importante su noviazgo con la pequeña Weasley. Esto fue lo que ayudo, de cierta forma, al moreno a mantenerse firme durante la batalla. Todo era rosa, excepto por una cosa, o más bien por una persona: Ronald Weasley, hermano mayor de Ginevra y mejor amigo de Harry.

Estaba solo en la sala común reflexionando sobre la última pelea que había tenido con su novia esa misma tarde.

-¿Cómo me dice eso? –se preguntó Harry, melancólicamente al recordar lo ocurrido esa tarde. Todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza las palabras de Ginny...

_-Harry, necesito hablar contigo -dijo la pelirroja, sin mirarlo a los ojos._

_-¡Ginny, hola! -Saludó él, efusivamente._

_-Por favor, Harry. Acompáñame al lago –pidió la pelirroja. A Harry le extrañó la actitud de Ginny, pues esta siempre le brindaba una hermosa sonrisa. _

_"¿Qué pasara?, ella no es así"__se preguntó Harry sin entender la actitud de su novia._

_-Ok –contestó aceptando, luego miró a su amiga y agregó - Hermione, sigue sin mí después término lo mió._

_Ginny salió primero de la sala común seguida muy de cerca de Harry._

_-¿De qué querías hablar, amor? -preguntó Harry con cariño._

_Se acercó con intención de abrazarla, pero Ginny no dejó que él la tocar. Esto le pareció aun más extraño a Harry. Ya no le gustaba nada la conversación y eso que Ginny aun no decía ni una sola palabra. Pasaron cinco minutos en completo silencio y a una distancia de un metro, hasta que la pelirroja rompió el silencio terminando con el ensimismamiento de Harry. _

_-Harry, no puedo más con esto. Me da rabia no poder besarte cuando yo quiera o abrazarte sin miedo a que mi hermano nos vea –reprochó Ginny con la vista pega en el lago._

_-Ginny te entiend…_

_Pero Harry no logró terminar la frase, porque Ginny le detuvo._

_-¡Por favor, Harry! Tú no entiendes nada, sino hace tiempo que todos sabrían que estamos de novios, pero no, ¡tú y tu maldito miedo a Ron! –Recriminó, hostil y es que ya no podía ocultar algo que para ella era especial y que la cabía sentir bien. - ¿acaso no puedes arriesgarte un poco? –masculló, irritada y mirándolo fijo a los ojos._

_-Pero ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¡Es mi amigo! –exclamó, exasperado el pobre chico, sabiendo que Ron era un poco duro de mollera._

_-Harry, mírame y contéstame dos cosas, ¿me quieres?_

_-Claro que te quiero, es más te adoro._

_-Y ¿harías cualquier cosa por mí?_

_-Si_

_-Entonces si no quieres que terminemos vas hablar con mi hermano de aquí al baile de navidad._

_-¿Me estas amenazando? -inquirió Harry mirándola a los ojos._

_-No, Harry: es un ultimátum._

_Ginny giró sobre sus talones y se marchó al castillo sin mirar hacia atrás, pues aunque le matara la idea de terminar con Harry no podía soportar la idea de vivir toda su vida ocultando su relación con este. ._

_"No puedo perderla. Me costo mucho estar con ella para perderla ahora__" pensó Harry cuando perdió de vista a Ginny._

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Cómo se lo digo? -se preguntó abatido mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las dos manos, buscando sin cesar la respuesta en la alfombra de la sala común.

-¿A quién le quieres decir algo, Harry? –preguntó una voz de mujer.

Harry se sorprendió al oír la voz de su mejor amiga; esta era una chica de contextura delgada, ojos marrones y almendrados, y de rasgos finos. En si la muchacha era muy guapa.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –Preguntó, sorprendido de verla a esa hora despierta aún.

-Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo y me quedé dormida, y recién desperté -Contestó ella, avergonzada -Pero dime ¿a quién tienes que decirle algo? Si quieres te puedo ayudar. –se ofreció con amabilidad mientras se sentaba junto a su mejor amigo.

-No, Hermione… nadie me puede ayudar. –respondió desanimado Harry.

Hermione curvó una ceja y sonrió de lado al ver que su amigo estaba comportándose como un mártir, así que lo alentó a que le explicara por qué no le podía ayudar, aunque ya sospechaba de qué se trataba todo.

-Qué harías si una amistad dependiera de un secreto, uno que no has querido revelar y luego te ves obligado a decirlo, porque si no lo dices pierde alguien muy importante. –prosiguió Harry sin respirar, intentado que su amiga le entendiera.

-Déjame ver si entendí: esa amistad que esta en peligro es la de Ron ¿cierto?

Harry asintió y Hermione amplió su sonrisa al darle en el clavo, siempre le había gusta la sensación de saber la respuesta correcta.

-Y ese secreto, ¿es tu noviazgo con Ginny? –agregó mirándose las uñas en una actitud altiva.

-Si… ¡oye! ¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió, sorprendido Harry.

-Los escuche en la habitación de Ginny, cuando tú le prometiste que se lo dirías a Ron después de que terminara la guerra –contestó muy segura de si y con esa sonrisilla de sabelotodo que ponía cuando sabía que llevaba la razón, pero luego frunció el seño y agregó –Cosa que no hiciste.

-Eres una cotilla. No debiste espiarnos. –recriminó Harry con las mejillas coloradas, pasando por alto las ultimas palabras de su amiga.

-Harry, Harry. ¿Somos amigos?, ¿si o no?

El chico asintió levemente.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? –reprochó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Pensé que se lo dirías a Ron.

-No se lo hubiera dicho si me lo hubieras pedido.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir. Era cierto, Hermione le habría guardado el secreto si se lo hubiese pedido.

-Lo siento, soy un idiota.

Hermione soltó una carcajada dándole a entender a su amigo que eso ya lo sabía, que no tenía ni que mencionarlo.

Harry le dedicó una mirada hostil.

-Como, tú estás enamorada de Ron y todavía no se lo dices. –contraatacó Harry sabiendo el punto débil de la castaña.

-Pero eso es distinto…

Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de delatarse por completo, así que se apresuró a cambiar su respuesta.

-A mi no me gusta Ron, él es mi amigo, sólo eso.

Harry curvó una ceja y sonrió de lado, negó con la cabeza y esto puso de los nervios a Hermione que odiaba no saber qué decir.

-Es verdad, ya basta. Quieres que te ayude a decírselo a Ron, ¿si o no? –le regañó.

Harry se apresuró a decir si, pues sabía que la única que podría ayudarle era Hermione. Después de todo a las unicas personas que Ron temía era a su madre cuando se enojaba y a Hermione cuando se cabreaba.

-Ella es mi mundo –susurró Harry, desviando sus ojos lo más lejos de los inquisidores de Hermione.

-Entonces por qué no se lo dices a Ron y ya.

-Decirlo es sencillo, pero no puedo. Cada vez que hablo de Ginny él dice "si alguien toca a mí hermanita lo mato, juro que lo mato" -dijo Harry, imitando la voz de su amigo cuando se ponía como un "energúmeno", apodo cariñoso de Hermione y Ginny para el pelirrojo.

-Harry, creo que tendrías que decírselo igual a Ron. Además él sabe que tú nunca le harías daño. –intentó razonar Hermione, la verdad es que ni ella estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo, pues conocía muy bien a Ron la verdad era que el chico era un cabezotas de lo peor, de esos que ni por unos segundos se detiene a pensar.

-Si, tienes razón. Mañana apenas me levante se lo digo. Gracias amiga, sin ti estaría todavía indeciso –agradeció, dándole un beso en la mejilla –mejor me voy a dormir y tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo.

-Tienes razón. –Admitió la castaña –Que duermas bien –se despidió contenta de haber ayudado a su mejor amiga, aunque aun no estaba segura de lo que había dicho.

_"Lo bueno es que Harry es diestro con la varita_" se tranquilizó mentalmente.

Harry se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa agradecida. Los dos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, pues al otro día tenían clases y las dos primeras horas eran de pociones y si llegaban, otra vez, tarde serían castigados por enésima vez en ese semestre.

-¡Harry, levántate vamos a llegar tarde! -Gritó un pelirrojo. Este pelirrojo era nada más ni nada menos que Ronald weasley el mejor amigo de Harry. Este era un muchacho alto de contextura desgarbada, pero con músculos bien formados por el quidditch; de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules.

- No grites, por favor –musitó, adormilado Harry volvió a taparse la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡Harry James Potter! -Gritó Ronald, muy cerca de su amigo. Cuando vio que Harry no se movida agregó con tono amenazador. –Si no te levantas ahora, te saco a patadas de la cama.

-Está bien, si lo pones de esa forma. Me levanto.

-Así me gustan, obedientes -Dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara.

Quince minutos después los dos chicos iban caminando por los pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras, pues lamentablemente, para Ron, no habían alcanzado a tomar desayuno.

-Por tu culpa ahora mi pancita esta rugiendo –se quejó Ron con voz aniñada, pues odiaba saltarse las comidas, además lo ponían de mal humor.

-Por una vez en tu vida que no comas no te morirás. –reprochó ya harto Harry.

-Oye, estoy en desarrollo, tengo que alimentarme bien para crecer sanito.

-Sí, Ron, tienes razón -contestó Harry, cansinamente.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras, algo que Harry agradeció enormemente. El profesor aún no llegaba, así que entraron y se ubicaron junto a Hermione que, ya sentada, conversaba con Lavander que se encontraba un puesto más adelante del de ella. A los 5 minutos llegó el pelo grasiento, más conocido como el profesor de pociones Severus Snape.

-Buenos días –saludó, malhumorado, como siempre, Snape –hoy haremos una poción de…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que se percato de la presencia de dos personas.

Miren si es el Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Potter -Dijo arrastrando las palabras -Se aprendieron el camino –agregó con una sonrisa malévola. Este comentario hizo reír a los de Slytherin que compartían clase con los de Gryffindor. Los chico sólo lo miraban con rencor, ya que sabían que si le contestaban los iban a castigar.

-Bueno sigamos con la clase. Anoten lo que esta escrito en el pizarrón –ordenó el profesor viendo que los chicos no le seguían el juego, cosa que lo puso aun más de mal humor.

Después de haber hecho explotar un caldero y que le quitaran puntos a los Gryffindor se dio por terminada la clase. Ron, Hermione y Harry decidieron ir dar una vuelta por el lago antes d el aproxima clase y de paso pasar por la cocina para que Ron pudiera comer algo y se dejara de reclamar.

-Que aburrido –se quejó la castaña, sentándose a la orilla del lago

Ron, sentándose junto a ella mascullando palabrotas.

-Snape es un maldito. Cómo se le ocurre quitar 30 puntos ¡aaah! lo odio –Exclamó Hermione, cabreada.

-¡Harry! – Llamó Ron al morocho al ver que este estaba ensimismado - ¿Qué te pasa? Estás extraño -Preguntó Ron al verlo tan desconcentrado.

Pero antes de que Harry contestara, Hermione dijo con rapidez:

-Saben tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos en clases.

Y se levantó y casi corriendo dejó a los dos chicos solos, ya que sabía que ese era el momento para que Harry le contara a Ron sobre su noviazgo con Ginny.

-Oye me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa, o te quedaras mirando esa partícula de polvo –comentó Ron, divertido de las muecas de Harry.

-Ron, nosotros somos amigos ¿cierto?

-Más que eso, somos como hermanos, ¿Por qué lo peguntas? –se extrañó Ron. Harry era comúnmente extraño, pero ese día se estaba pasando.

-Y sabes que nunca te haría daño ¿cierto? –siguió Harry sin contéstale a Ron.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo dices, Harry?, me estas asustando. –Bien, si Harry quería asustarlo lo estaba logrado a la perfección.

-Si yo te dijera que te he ocultado algo muy importante, pero no porque no confié en ti si no por proteger a una persona –expuso Harry -¿Qué harías? –preguntó luego mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-Harry, eres mi amigo, y si lo hiciste por proteger a alguien entendería. Ahora dime ¿qué es eso tan importante? –exigió ron ya harto de tantas vueltas, se estaba mareando y quería saber lo que a Harry le aquejaba.

-Ron, tengo novia. –soltó de una Harry.

-¿De verdad? ¡Wooo! nunca me lo imagine –dijo, asombrado de la noticia Ron -¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-Porque no quería que Voldemort le hiciera daño –respondió más tranquilo –no me lo perdonaría nunca si algo le sucediera.

-¿Quién es la afortunada? -escudriñó curioso el pelirrojo sin imaginar de quién se trataba.

-Estuhermana -contestó tan rápido Harry que no le entendió absolutamente nada de lo dicho.

Ron puso cara de "Qué mierda dijiste", cosa que puso más nervioso a Harry, pero ese era el momento debía confesarle a su amigo que se estaba besuqueando con su hermanita, así que con renovadas fuerza tomó aire y miró directamente a los ojos su amigo, quizás ex mejor amigo.

_"Se lo tengo que decir si o si"_ pensó Harry antes de soltarlo.

-E….es… tú…her…..es tu hermana Ron. Ella es mi novia –tartamudeó Harry.

-Ah, es una chica muy guapa.-contestó sin asimilar las palabras, pero cuando calló en cuenta se puso furioso -¿Cómo que mi hermana es tu novia? -Gritó Ron fuera si.

Harry le pidió que se calmara, pero Ron estaba completamente cabreado con la noticia.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Si estás depravando a mi hermanita!

-Oye, yo no soy ningún depravado –se indignó Harry ante la acusación.

-¿Cómo que no?... ¡MI HERMANITA ES MENOR QUE TÚ!

-SÍ, PERO SÓLO UN AÑO -bramó Harry, aburrido con la actitud de Ron. Por muy su amigo que fuera no iba a permitir que le acusara de cosas que no iban al caso. –ADEMÁS, YO AMO A TU HERMANA Y NI TÚ NI NADIE NOS VA A SEPARAR. ¿ME ESCUCHAS? Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE TE ENOJES Y QUE DEJES DE SER MI AMIGO POR UNA ESTÚPIDEZ COMO ESTA.

Después de la descarga que tuvo Harry se fue de ahí sin mirar la cara atónita de Ron. Para el pelirrojo fue tan sorprendente ver a Harry gritando que se quedó sin palabras y más sabiendo que el morocho no era de los que se viera bien gritando, eso era para él.

_"Este imbécil si que quiere a la loca de mi hermana"_ pensó el pelirrojo _"Sin duda prefiero a este que otro calentón que quiera algo con mi hermana, como dicen es lo que hay, un buen dicho muggle, hmmm…. Me gusta lo usare más seguido"_

Y se fue tan campante y tranquilo al castillo tarareando una canción muggle muy conocida y que exasperaba a Hermione.

-Y soy rebelde, cuando no pienso en los demás y soy rebelde…

Al llegar a la sala común quedó congelado: ahí justo frente a él se encontraba Hermione sobre una escalera colgando muerdagos, pero no fue lo que estaba haciendo lo que lo dejó noqueado, si no que ella al tratar de llegar un poco más arriba hacia que su falda se subiera dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Ron, aun apreciando la piernas de su "amiga", no se había dado cuenta que esta hace rato que esta le hablaba.

-Ron... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ron seguía babeando.

-Ron, Ron, ¡ROOOOOOOOON! –Gritó, exasperada la castaña al ver que no era tomada en cuenta.

-Em… qué…. ¿Qué pasa?…OH! Herms, perdona estaba pensando ¿qué quieres? –Logró hablar coherentemente Ron, avergonzado de que lo descubrieran.

-¿Qué pasa? hace rato que te hablo.

-Em…..e…es que estaba pensando en lo que me dijo Harry… -titubeó nervioso mientras se refregaba las manos avergonzado.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendía, porque la verdad es que no creía que Harry fuera capaz de enfrentar a Ron y decirle la verdad.

Porque no te bajas de ahí. Sabes no dejas mucho a la imaginación en esa postura y yo no soy de hierro -dijo Ron tratando de que sus hormonas se tranquilizaran, pero divertido por la cara que estaba poniendo en esos momentos la castaña

Hermione completamente cohibida por las palabras de su "amigo" bajó rápidamente de la escalera, una vez que estuvo en tierra firme volvió a su actitud mandona de siempre.

–Se suponía que tú deberías hacer esto, pero como siempre lo dejaste para última hora.

Ron sonrió restándole importancia, le indicó los sillones más cercanos para que se sentaran frente al fuego. Ya en los sillones Ron comenzó a contarle a Hermione lo que le había dicho Harry en el lago, y lo que el pensaba él al respecto. Hermione no podía creer que Ron se tomara todo el tema con tanta calma.

_"Se nota que ha madurado"_ pensó la castaña mientras el pelirrojo seguía contándole todo lo que Harry le dijo y grito en el lago. Cuando terminó de contarle todo, Hermione habló:

-Sabes, Ron. Me sorprendes.

Ron se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Por qué te sorprendo? –logró decir. Sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo y no pudo mirarla debido a la vergüenza.

-Porque, aunque al principio reaccionaste como un tonto, al final tomaste todo con madurez. Te felicito

Ron se emocionó ante el hecho de ser "maduro", algo que para él era un verdadero halago, pero para Hermione esta creencia no duró mucho.

-¡Aaah soy maduro, soy maduro! -Decía Ron mientras corría por toda la sala común.

_"No sé porque le dije que era maduro si sigue siendo un pendejo"_ se reprochó _"pero se ve lindo"_

Frente a lo último que había pensado no pudo evitar sonrojarse. _"De donde saqué eso. Si él es solo mi amigo, quizás es verdad lo que me dijo Harry, eso de que me gusta Ron. Oh no, no puede ser"_ se decía así misma. Ron seguía corriendo por la sala gritando lo maduro que era.

Después de que Ron se cansara de hacer el ridículo se sentó junto a su amiga. Pero ella ni lo sintió, estaba demasiado ensimismada. El pelirrojo sólo se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento.

_"Se ve tan bonita cuando está pensando"_ se decía Ron mirándola. Cada uno estaba completamente concentrado en sus pensamientos que se sorprendieron cuando escucharon a un grupo de niños entrar a la sala común. Los recién llegados se repartieron por toda la sala común para hacer los deberes del día. Hermione seguía con la mirada un grupo de niñas, hasta que Ron la habló.

-¿Te ayudo a terminar? –preguntó, refiriéndose a la decoración de la sala común

Ella accedió encantada por la ayuda y más si esta venia de Ron.

-Tú me pasas los muerdagos y yo los cuelgo -propuso Ron

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa que hizo que a Ron le hormigueara el estomago.

En otro lugar del colegio, para ser más precisos, en la torre de astronomía se encontraba una chica pensando en lo que le había dicho a su novio el día anterior.

"_Parece que me pase con lo que le dije a Harry"_ se dijo _"no debí ser tan dura con él"_

En eso una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, esta era nada menos que la del dueño de su corazón, del que se había enamorado hace más de 8 años y con quien llevaba casi 11 meses de novios.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Ginny -dijo Harry, pausadamente no quería asustarla.

-Dime -musitó Ginny, mirando por la ventana. Le temía a lo que Harry le iba a decir.

-Por favor, me puedes mirar cuando te hablo –reprochó Harry, pero no como una orden, sino más bien como un ruego.

La pelirroja se giró, pero sus ojos estaban apagados, si luz.

-No seas tan fría conmigo, por favor. –suplicó Harry.

-Perdóname, Harry -dijo Ginny al borde de las lágrimas, ya que sabía que se estaba comportando como una tonta con él.

Harry al verla tan vulnerable se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Su abrazo fue correspondido de inmediato por la muchacha. Los dos se necesitaban tanto que quisieron detener el tiempo en ese momento, pero Harry rompió el abrazo, pero no se separó mucho del cuerpo de ella.

-Ginny, hablé con tu hermano.

Ella se sorprendió; lo miró a los ojos para comprobar que era verdad lo que le decía.

-¿En serio? –Inquirió - ¿Cómo reacciono? –inquirió Ginny sin dar tiempo de respuesta para la primera pregunta.

-Me grito muchas cosas hasta que me cansé y también le grité.

-¿Qué le dijiste? ósea ¿Qué le gritaste?

-Que no me importaba que se enojara conmigo por esto, porque yo te quería.

Ginny se sonrojó ante las últimas palabras de su novio.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Todo se arreglara, él se dará cuenta de que no me harás daño. Además, te quiere, son amigos desde hace 7 años –trató de tranquilizarlo Ginny sabiendo que Harry se debía de sentir horrible con toda la situación.

Harry suspiró e intento convencerse de que todo se arreglaría y acercándose nuevamente a Ginny acabó con los centímetros que lo separaban de su novia, y la besó, pero este beso tenía un sabor distinto: más fogoso y urgente que los otros. Luego de aquel beso tan profundo se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos. Ginny fue quien rompió el silencio que se había creado entre los dos.

-Te amo -susurró, sonrojada.

-Me encanta que me digas eso y que más si te sonrojes -dijo Harry, divertido por el sonrojo de su novia, pero al ver la mueca de disgusto de ella se apresuró a decir. - yo también te amo.

Y así se quedaron, hasta que ya era la hora de la cena, bajaron al gran comedor para cenar, pero iban súper nerviosos, pues sería la primera vez que se mostraran a todos como novios y tenían muy en claro que todo el colegio los miraría raro. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta del comedor. Harry se detuvo.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó nervioso.

Ginny respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-Si, amor, estoy lista.

Entraron al comedor y en un principio nadie se dio cuenta de que venían tomados de la mano, hasta que una chica de primero de Gryffindor saludó a Harry entre gritos entusiastas. Fue ahí que todos los presentes se dieron vuelta a mirar a Harry y se percataron de que no venía solo, si no que estaba con una pelirroja y que más encima venían de la mano. Todos comenzaron a murmurar haciendo un murmullo general. Harry y Ginny trataron de sentarse lo antes posible para que no los miaran más, lamentablemente, y sin creerlo, el único lugar desocupado era junto a Hermione que estaba sentada frente a Ron. Como no tenían otra opción se sentaron. Harry y Ginny no dirigieron ninguna mirada a Ron y Hermione, sólo se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar. Hermione miró al pelirrojo sabiendo que la pareja se sentía incomoda frente a la presencia de Ron pensado que este estaba enojado, la castaña vio que Ron no reaccionaba y que no les decía nada, le dio un punta pie por debajo de la mesa, este al momento de sentir el golpe la miró con cara de dolor.

-¿Qué té pasa? ¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó en susurros para que nadie lo escuchara. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y contestó:

-Té lo mereces por ser un tonto. Habla con ellos. –le recriminó.

-No seas tan brusca.

Ron le dedicó una mirada a Ginny y a Harry que estaban con la cabeza gacha cenando.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes. –llamó la atención de la pareja.

Harry y Ginny al momento de escuchar la voz de Ron se estremecieron por el tono serio que este tenía, lo miraron a la cara dudosos. Ron al ver la cara de los dos agregó.

-Que sea ahora, vamos al lago.

La pareja asintió. Se pararon para seguirlo, cuando ya estaban fuera la primera en hablar fue Ginny.

-Ron, antes de que hables quiero que pienses bien. Si tú no aceptas nuestra relación a mi no me va a importar. No porque no te guste que esté con Harry yo voy a terminar con él ¿entiendes?

Ron iba a contestarle a su hermana, pero esta vez fue Harry el que se le adelantó.

-Es verdad lo que dice tú hermana, Ron. Si a ti no te gusta no vamos a terminar por darte en el gusto.

-A parte yo no me meto en tu vida hermano. –añadió la pelirroja

Harry no pudo añadir nada más, porque Ron lo interrumpió.

-¡Me van a dejar hablar! –exclamó ya harto Ron.

Ginny y Harry se avergonzaron y con las cabezas gachas le dieron la palabra a Ron.

-Bien. –unos segundos de silencio aguardo Ron para ver si le interrumpían de nuevo, cuando vio que podía seguir hablando sin interrupciones, agregó. - Chicos yo no soy quien para no dejar que estén juntos...

Mientras Ron hablaba Harry y Ginny no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. ¿Era verdad que Ron aceptaba la relación? ¿Qué bicho le había picado al pelirrojo? ¿De dónde tanta madurez y comprensión? ¿Por qué el mar es azul y el solo amarillo? Miles de preguntas asaltaron a la pareja que seguía sin dar crédito a lo que Ron decía.

-Harry, tú eres mi mejor amigo y sé que lo has pasado mal y te mereces ser feliz y si eres feliz con mi hermanita y ella también es feliz, yo no puedo interponerme entre ustedes. Además, sé que no le harías daño a la loca, porque si lo hicieras te juro que te mato, pero no sólo yo, si no también 6 pelirrojos más te despedazarían. –terminó de hablar Ron o mejor dicho de amenazar a su amigo.

-Sí Ron, eso lo tengo muy claro -musitó Harry, asustado por la amenaza de Ron, ya que sabía que esos demonios pelirrojos eran capases de eso y de más por la pequeña del clan. Dónde diablos se había metido.

Ginny se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, feliz de que este no matara a su novio.

-Hermanito, que bueno que lo comprendas.

-¡Suéltame que me estas ahorcando! –se quejó Ron casi morado por el abrazo de oso de su hermana.

-Ok, ahora sólo falta que te declares a Hermione para que sea un año perfecto -comentó la pequeña Weasley como si del clima tratase el tema. Esto no se lo esperaba Ron, así que se puso colorado de pies a cabeza y se apresuró a decir:

-¡A MI NO ME GUSTA HERMIONE!

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Vocecita

**_Hola_**

**_lo de siempre: los personajes no son míos y no lo hago por lucro.. _**

* * *

**II**

**Vocecita**

Lo que los hermanos Weasley y Harry no se imaginaban era que, a unos metros y tras un árbol, se encontraba Hermione oyendo la conversación. La castaña quiso huir del lugar sin ser descubierta, pues no le agrada dar explicaciones y menos cuando estaba llorando; se sintió torpe e insegura, algo indigno para ella. Lamentablemente cuando intentaba huir tropezó con una piedra y sus libros cayeron al piso causando un pequeño alboroto. Esto provocó que sus tres amigos se percataran de su presencia. Ginny fue la primera en acercarse a la castaña para ayudarla, y pedía a Merlín que su amiga no haya escuchado la confección de su hermano, ya que esta sabía que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron, aunque no lo admitiría… aún.

Horrorosamente su temor era real, Hermione había escuchado la conversación y la pelirroja lo notó en los ojos de su amiga cuando la tuvo de frente.

-Hermione, pase lo que pase no escuchaste nada de lo que estábamos conversando y que estás así porque te sientes mal, ok –susurró Ginny para que sólo Hermione la escuchara. La castaña asintió levemente.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? Tienes los ojos llorosos ¿Por qué?, ¿Te hicieron algo? –preguntó Harry al ver el estado de su amiga; sospechó que algo no andaba bien. - ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

-¿Fue Malfoy quién te hizo algo? -inquirió Ron con las orejas rojas de rabia -porque si fue así ¡te juro que lo mato!

-No chicos, no fue el hurón... es... es –titubeó, no sabía que inventar para sacárselos de encima, hasta que se le ocurrió –me sentía mal y los andaba buscando cuando los encontré me mareé y por agarrarme del árbol se me cayeron las cosas.

_"¿Por qué me duele tanto? si el sólo es mi amigo. Esto no tendría porque dolerme" _Pensó la castaña, se sentía confundida y no entendía porqué.

Después de ayudar a Hermione, y que ella les convenciera de que sólo fue un mareo de estrés y que no era necesario ir a la enfermería, se fueron a la sala común, ya que faltaba poco para que comenzara el toque de queda. Cuando llegaron los chicos se quisieron ir a dormir, Harry besó a Ginny y luego a Hermione en la frente diciendo:

-Si te sientes muy mal me avisan para acompañarlas a la enfermería, ok.

-Si, a mí también me avisan –se unió Ron

-Ok, no se preocupen –le restó importancia la castaña -adiós. Que duerman bien

-Adiós, chicas –se despidió el pelirrojo.

Cuando los chicos desaparecieron, y se sintió una puerta cerrar indicio de que Harry y Ron ya estaban en su habitación, y que por ende no podían oír nada, Hermione pudo soltar un suspiro reprimido.

-Es mejor que nosotras también vayamos a dormir. –susurró Hermione, pues sabía que si se quedaba un minuto más ahí largaría a llorar y no quería explicarle a Ginny nada.

-No, tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que hablemos –dictaminó Ginny seria.

A regañadientes Hermione se sentó junto a la pelirroja, ya que esta cuando quería algo podía llegar a ser muy obstinada.

-Está bien. Dime qué quieres –resopló la castaña cansinamente.

-Quiero que me contestes con la verdad a lo que te voy a preguntar ¿estamos? -estructuró Ginny.

Hermione accedió con temor.

-¿Estás enamorada de mi hermano? –preguntó Ginny sin rodeos.

Hermione no se esperaba que la pelirroja fuera tan directa para hacer la pregunta, pensó que le iba a dar un poco de vuelta al asunto antes de ir al punto antes de tocarle la llaga, pero por lo vito Ginny no era de rodeos, así que Hermione, como aun no tenía claros sus sentimientos, según ella, porque de tener claro lo que sentía lo sabía, pero el miedo no la dejaba ver lo evidente, respondió:

-No sé, no lo tengo claro… aun.

La pelirroja sabiendo que su amiga no estaba siendo sincera, agregó.

-Nosotras somos amigas ¿cierto?

Hermione afirmó.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me mientes?

-No te estoy mintiendo, Ginny.

-Si lo estás haciendo, amiga y eso te hace daño.

Hermione miró por primera vez, desde el inicio de la conversación, a los ojos de la pequeña Weasley sorprendida de que esta la conociera tan bien, se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó. Ginny contestó el abrazó.

Ginny la consoló dándole suaves golpes en la espalda de forma cariñosa.

-No puedo –sollozó la castaña.

-Mírame y dime, -pidió Ginny tomándole el mentó para que la mirara -¿lo quieres?

-No lo quiero, Gin, estoy enamorada de él y no sé qué hacer –se sinceró Hermione secándose las lágrimas.

Eso era lo que la chica Weasley quería a saber, ahora lo único que faltaba era que Ron aceptara.

-¿Cómo no sabes que hacer? Pensé que eras la chica más inteligente de todo el colegio –comentó Ginny sonriendo divertida.

-Si lo soy, pero en una situación así, no sé cómo actuar, Ginny. Esta es la primera vez que me gusta alguien tanto.

-Bien, yo te puedo ayudar con el lerdo de mi hermanito –dijo Ginny, ampliado su sonrisa.

-Tú hermano no es lerdo –reprochó Hermione.

-Di la verdad, el chico es un poco lento –se burló Ginny.

-Bueno, tal vez un poquito –condescendió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

En la habitación de los chicos.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso en el lago? -preguntó Harry, mientras se sacaba la polera.

-¿Qué cosa? -inquirió Ron, mientras se recostaba en la cama solo con unos bóxer.

Harry reprochó al ver que su amigo intentaba evadir la pregunta.

–Eso de que no te gusta Hermione.

Ron apenas escuchó el nombre de su "amiga" se puso de todos los colores y no supo donde meterse, trató de disimular, pero no le salió del todo bien.

-Pero si es verdad. A mi ella no me gusta, es sólo mi amiga.

_"Si supieras Harry que me vuelve loco cada uno de sus movimientos"_ pensó Ron contradiciendo sus propias palabras.

-Ron, dime la verdad ¡yo sé que te gusta! –Exigió Harry, con una sonrisa pícara –se te nota cuando la miras y hasta te pones celoso si otro chico se le acerca ¡ya dime la verdad!

Ron tartamudeó palabras sin sentido por un par de minutos, pero al ver que ya no podía ocultárselo más a Harry decidió por aceptar lo obvio.

-Sólo me atrae, es bonita, sólo eso. Nada más –masculló Ron, corrió las cortinas de su cama para terminar con esa charla que tanto le intimidaba.

-Si Ron, lo que tú digas. Pero si la quieres juégatela por ella. No vaya a ser que cuando te decidas por hacer algo sea demasiado tarde.

Ron se quedó pensando en lo último que Harry le dijo y no pudo conciliar el sueño, pues as palabras se lo impedían. Después de casi 2 horas tratando, en vano, de dormir, se levantó ya harto, de su cama para ir a la sala común y poder relajarse un poco, cuando ya se encontraba en la sala se dirigió al sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea y se quedó meditando con los ojos cerrados.

_"Puede ser que Hermione me quiera"_ se preguntó. _"no lo creo. Ella es mucho para mi"_ se contestó así mismo

_-¿Qué es lo sientes cuando la ves? –inquirió una vocecita en su cabeza._

_-Si la veo mi día se ilumina, es como algo primordial, Oh no, me estoy enamorando de mi mejor amiga._

_-Tonto, eso ya lo sabías –reprochó la vocecita._

_-¡Tú, cállate! -masculló Ron a su subconsciente._

_-Pero si es verdad, eres un cabezota. Si la queremos porque no intentarlo –expuso la vocecita._

_-Si podría ser, pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?_

_-Hmmm… que tal si le pides ayuda a Harry, el tiene novia sabe más de chicas –propuso la vocecita_

_-Si tienes razón, eso haré -aceptó el pelirrojo._

Se quedó dormido en el sillón agotado de tanto pensar en qué hacer, algo que comúnmente Ron prefería evitar.

Al otro día la primera persona en levantarse, como siempre, fue Hermione, así como todos los días bajó a la sala común para tomar sus libros y leer un poco antes de comenzaran las clases, pero su sorpresa fue encontrar a un guapo pelirrojo durmiendo en el sillón, sólo con unos bóxer que por cierto y a su pensar le quedaban súper sexy.

_"¿Cómo puede ser que hasta durmiendo me parezca lindo? y se ve tan sexy con esos bóxer"_ pensó la castaña _"pero mejor lo dejo de mirar y lo despierto antes de que alguna zorra lo vea"_

-Ron -lo meció un poco, pero no ocurrió nada -Ron, Ron, Ron -se acercó más a él para poder despertarlo y en su oreja susurró.

-Ron, Harry le esta metiendo mano a tu hermana.

Apenas escuchó las palabras de Hermione Ron se levantó de una.

-¡DONDE ESTÁ ESE DEGENERADO, HARRY JURO QUE TE MATO! -gritó a todo pulmón.

Hermione lo miraba divertida, una hermosa sonrisa estaba pintada en sus labios.

-¿De qué te ríes, tú?

-¡De... jajaja... tu... jaja! ¡Cara jajá! –trató de decir la castaña, pero le era casi imposible por el ataque de risa. –era sólo una broma, Ron.

-Que chistosa

Hermione le regañó un poco sonrojada de haber reído tanto para que el chico se fuera a vestir, no es que no le gustara verlo así, pero quería ser solo ella la que lo viera así.

Cuando Ron se percato de cómo andaba vestido se puso más rojo que su cabello y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, cuando llegó, Harry ya estaba vestido.

-¿Dónde andabas así? Pensé que ya estabas despierto. –se extrañó Harry al ver a su amigo solo en ropa interior.

-Estaba con Hermione -al decir el nombre de las castaña se sonrojó.

-¿Qué? No me digas que dormiste con ella. –se sorprendió Harry.

-¡NO, ESTÁS LOCO! -exclamó el pelirrojo-me quedé dormido en la sala común y ella me despertó. –se apresuró a agregar

-Por eso venias todo colorado. –se burló Harry.

Ron bufó exasperado.

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo. Es algo importante, más bien es un favor y sólo tú me puedes ayudar. –musitó Ron poniéndose serio.

-¿De qué se trata ese favor? -preguntó Harry, con interés.

-Necesito que me ayudes con…..con…

-¿Con qué, Ron?

-Quiero que me ayudes con la tarea de transfiguración.

Harry lo miró a su amigo confundido por el favor.

-Eso. Quiero que me ayudes con la tarea -repitió el pelirrojo, acobardándose.

_-¡Eres un estúpido! –dijo la voz de su subconsciente._

_-¿Qué querías que hiciera? no me atrevo -contestó Ron_

Ron andaba en las nubes mientras Harry le hablaba, más bien ya le estaba gritando.

-¡RON!

-¿Ah? –preguntó, desorientado Ron.

-Ron, hace rato que te estoy hablando, ¿en qué pensabas?

El pelirrojo no supo qué responder.

-Que te apuesto que en Herms

-¡NO! –Gritó completamente colorado Ron.

Harry lo miró con una ceja alzada y en los labios se le dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya, Ron, no te enojes y sobre la supuesta tarea: que yo sepa no ahí ninguna, así que no sé de qué mierda me hablas, y si realmente me quieres pedir algo dime la verdad y déjate de hacer el tonto.

-Es que me da vergüenza –susurró Ron, jugando con sus manos.

-Dime, yo no me voy a reír. Te lo prometo. –dijo con voz solemne Harry.

-¿Enserio, Harry?, que buen amigo eres.

-Ahora dime, pero primero quiero que te vistas.

Cuando Ron ya se había bañado y vestido enfrentó nuevamente a Harry.

-Quiero que me ayudes con Hermione -soltó Ron cabizbajo.

Harry soltó a reír.

-Dijiste que no te reirías –se quejó Ron ya harto con la actitud de su amigo.

**_-_**_Era obvio, eras el único tonto que no se enteraba que estabas enamorado –comentó la vocecita_

-Los dos son unos tontos –masculló el pelirrojo

-¿Quiénes dos?, Ron, estás volviéndote loco, sólo soy yo y nadie más -dijo Harry con temor por la salud mental de su amigo.

Ron se despabiló y miró a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ya amigo, te voy a ayudar. Pero con una condición. –dijo Harry.

-¿Cuál seria esa condición?

-Que hagas cada unas de las cosas que te diga.

-Ok, hago lo que quieras.

-Entonces, todo listo. –sonrió Harry

-Ahora dime cómo me vas a ayudar

-Dame un día y tengo un plan, ahora es mejor que vayamos a clases. Ya nos perdimos el desayuno…de nuevo.

Se pararon y salieron de la habitación, cuando ya estaban en la sala común Ron se detuvo y agarró el brazo de Harry y dijo…

-Gracias, amigo….

Harry sólo lo miró y le sonrió, sin decir nada siguieron con su camino a los terrenos del colegio, donde tenían clases de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Cuando ya estaban en los terrenos buscaron a Hermione con la mirada y la encontraron hablando con un chico de Ravenclaw, este era prefecto de su casa y se llamaba Anthony, era muy guapo, moreno, ojos pardos, cabello castaño, alto y bien formadito. Cuando Ron vio con quien conversaba Hermione se enfureció; no sabía por qué su amiga hablaba con ese chico, si para eso tenía a Harry y a él. En un arrebato de celos comenzó a caminar hacia los castaños, pero antes de llegar vio como el chico abrazaba a Hermione y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Para Ron esto fue el colmo, pero lo que más le reventó fue que ella no ponía resistencia al abrazo.

_"No, esto no lo aguanto más, este si que se esta pasando, ¡lo mato!"_ Pensó Ron con instintos acecinos, pero la voz de su conciencia hizo su aparición.

_-¿Tú crees que a Hermione le va a gustar que le hagas una escena de celos frente a todos? no seas tonto, solo acércate y saluda calmadamente. –advirtió la vocecita._

_-Cómo quieres que no haga nada, si mira cómo la esta manoseando –contestó el pelirrojo, pero cuando Ron terminó de hablar y se decidió por hacer algo Anthony ya se iba con su grupo._

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué saliste así? –preguntó Harry con la voz agitada, pues había corrido tras Ron.

-Nada, sólo iba donde Herms que estaba con el imbécil prefecto de Ravenclaw –contestó Ron, irritado.

-¿Con Anthony?

Ron soltó un par de palabrotas contra el castaño.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo malo. –dijo con tranquilidad Harry.

-No, no me paso nada, pero casi le pasa algo al imbécil ese. –masculló con los labios apretados Ron.

Harry lo miró sin entender.

-Si hubieras visto lo que yo vi pensarías igual –masculló Ron esta vez con los dientes apretados.

-Cálmate y dime que fue eso taaaan grave que viste.

Ron le contó a su amigo todo lo que vio y mientras lo hacia apretaba cada vez más los puños.

-Ron no creo que Hermione se deje toquetear, así que dime la verdad.

-Bueno, sólo la abrazo y le dio un besos en la mejilla, pero no fue de forma sana. En sus ojos se veía lujuria, ¡lo vi!

-Eres un exagerado.

-Oye, nada que v…

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que el profesor de criaturas mágicas había llegado y estaba saludando. La clase se hizo tediosa, ya que, en su mayoría, fue teórica y eso la hacia muy aburrida. Cuando, al fin, terminó los tres amigos se dirigieron al castillo. Hermione quería ir al baño, así que se despidió en las escaleras de los chicos. En la mitad de las escaleras se encontraron con Ginny y Luna que venían despellejando al lindo y encantador profesor de pociones.

-Es un maldito infeliz -masculló Luna, con su típico tono despistado, lo cual provocaba que sus palabras sonaran más como una virtud.

-Te encuentro toda la razón, amiga, es un cabr…

Pero no pudo continuar porque una voz la cortó.

-Hermanita, no sabía que tuvieras ese vocabulario, si supiera mamá se muere.

Su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada y contestó.

-Porque no te vas un ratito a la mierda.

Y su vista se desvió hacia la persona que se encontraba junto a Ron; se acercó a su novio y lo saludó con beso en los labios.

-Hola, amor ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? –preguntó Ginny cambiando su tono petulante, por uno más dulce.

El pelirrojo no dejó hablar a Harry.

-Oye, y a mi no me preguntas.

Ginny lo miró con una ceja alzada dando a entender que le importaba una mierda lo que él sintiera.

-No peleen más -pidió Harry, y mirando esta vez a la pelirroja agregó -fue una lata la clase. Hola Luna ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, yo pensé que me había vuelto invisible donde no me saludaron -comentó la rubia con su típica sinceridad que producía remordimiento en todos.

-Lo siento Luna –se disculpó Ron.

-No te preocupes -respondió la rubia restándole importancia.

Subieron los cuatro en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor topándose con la castaña que ya regresaba del baño.

-Hola, chicas -saludó -¿Dónde van?

-A caminar, como falta media hora para entrar a clases -respondió Luna mirando su reloj.

-Nosotros tenemos una hora libre –musitó Hermione, revisando su horario.

Ginny que iba tomada de la mano de Harry se acercó a Luna y le hablo al oído.

-Luna, tenemos que dejar solos a estos dos -dijo apuntando a Ron y Hermione

Luna asintió y en voz alta dijo.

-Lo siento chicos, pero tengo ir a mi sala común a buscar unas ranas que le tengo de regalo a Neville -al nombrar al chico la rubia se sonrojó –adiós.

Salió corriendo por unos de los pasillos desapareciendo de la vista de los cuatro chicos. Ginny se acercó al oído de Harry y le susurró.

-Harry, vamos a otro lugar para que estemos solitos.

Harry la miró sonrojado, pero la tomó de la mano y desaparecieron sin decirles adiós a Ron y Hermione. Cuando estos sintieron que había mucho silencio se giraron y no vieron ni Harry ni a Ginny…

-¿Y Harry y Ginny? -preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron y sonrieron, pero los dos sabían porqué sus amigos los habían dejado solos.

_"Me las pagaras Ginevra"_ se decía la castaña aun mirando a Ron y sonriéndole.

_"Me las pagaras Harry"_ pensó el pelirrojo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Hermione.

**_-_**_Tonto, aprovecha que estás a solas con ella y dile algo bonito, o invítala al baile de navidad que es este sábado, vamos tú puedes campeón -lo animó la vocecita._

Ron sólo miraba a Hermione tratando de encontrar las palabras para iniciar una conversación, pero no hallaba nada adecuado -y con esto quiero decir inteligente-, todo le parecía demasiado superficial. Quería decirle que la encontraba linda y que quería ir al baile con ella.

_"Eso es, le pregunto con quien va al baile y si no va con nadie le pido que vaya conmigo, si, eso haré"_ pensó el pelirrojo y la vocecita dijo

_-Hasta que se te ocurre algo._

-Este, em… yo, bueno -Titubeó Ron, suspiró tranquilizándose -¿Herms con quién iras al baile?

La castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del chico y más con aquella pregunta, no sabía como decirle que ya tenía pareja y que lo que más le hubiera gustado era haber ido con él, que sería la chica más feliz del mundo, pero no podía decirle eso, ya que sabía que él no sentía nada por ella.

-Si, ya tengo pareja -contestó por fin la castaña, agachó la cabeza y los ojos se le aguaron.

Lamentablemente no pudo ver la cara de Ron al escuchar la respuesta. El corazón del pelirrojo se destrozó en miles de pedacitos, nunca pensó que su Hermione estuviera con otro; se sentía tan mal y desdichado. Él pobre pelirrojo no sabía si quedarse ahí y disimular o salir corriendo. Quería llorar y estar solo, golpear algo para descargar su frustración, pero la vocecita lo detuvo.

_-Ron, hagas lo que hagas no grites y no le preguntes quién es, sólo dile que vayan a la sala de clases. Por favor, Ron, tranquilo._

Después de escuchar a la vocecita decidió.

-¿Con quién vas a ir? –preguntó, con ira contenida en su voz y mirando a otro lado, ya que la castaña lo estaba mirando detenidamente hasta que respondió.

-Con Anthony, me lo pidió hoy en la clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y le dije que si.

Hermione sabía que a Ron le sucedía algo, él no era así y que se quedara callado quería decir que estaba mal. Se sorprendió, pero a la vez se desilusiono, cuando Ron se giró para mirarla, este tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sus ojos estaban tristes, lamentablemente la castaña sólo miró la sonrisa, ya que si le hubiese mirado a los ojos se habría dado cuenta que lo que sentía no era realmente alegría, si no todo lo contrario, Ron al verse incomodo por el silencio que se hizo entre los dos dijo.

-Es mejor a vayamos a clases.

-Si, tienes razón -contestó en un hilo de voz la castaña por estar aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero esto a Ron le pasó por alto, ya que pensaba en lo miserable que era.

Las clases habían terminado y en la sala común de Gryffindor no había nadie, a excepción de un pelirrojo que no podía conciliar el sueño después de varios intentos y todo por culpa de su corazón que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la castaña, la misma que desde cuarto lo tenía loco. Es cierto aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba enamorado de Hermione desde el baile de navidad de esa curso.

-Maldito corazón, no te basta con todo lo que escuchamos hoy que más encima tengas que ponerte a pensar en ella -reprochó Ron, sujetándose la parte en donde se encuentra el corazón –por favor, no lo hagas más me mata esto, acaso no te das cuenta que me siento horrible al saber que no me quiere.

Ron se hablaba así mismo tratando de esta forma sacar todo su dolor, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que la persona que le quitaba el sueño estaba escondida en las escaleras.

-Me quiere –se dijo la castaña abrazándose así misma.

-Cómo fui tan imbécil de no darme cuenta de que siempre estuvo ahí. –siguió con su monologo Ron.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos del colegio una pareja caminaban de la mano, destilando azúcar.

-Harry que vamos hacer con esos dos. -dijo la pelirroja.

-Si amor, lo sé –musitó el pelinegro.

-¡Rayos! –masculló Ginny, exasperada.

-Pero si tú tenías una idea genial.

-No, esa no, hay que ser más sutiles, más románticos, ¿no crees?

-Tienes toda la razón, linda –admitió Harry.

-Como siempre –contestó presumidamente y con una sonrisa coqueta Ginny.

Esas cosas eran las que a Harry volvían loco.

-Sabes, me encanta cuando sonríes así.

El chico se acercó a su novia y la besó tiernamente, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso se volvió más apasionado, cuando ya necesitaban oxigeno se separaron y se miraron a los ojos; se volvieron a tomar de la mano para ir a la sala común, ya que era muy tarde, cuando llegaron a la sala vieron a Ron sentado en el sillón. Harry lo llamó.

El pelirrojo se sobré salto igual que la castaña que estaba escondida y salió corriendo escalera arriba. Ron miró a su amigo.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Estas son horas de llegar? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Hola hermanito, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Ron negó con la cabeza y en un susurro dijo que esperaría a Harry arriba, con lentitud subió las escaleras y desapareció en ellas.

-A tu hermano le pasa algo, estoy seguro. –musitó Harry.

Ginny asintió dándole la razón a su novio.

-Crees que se haya enterado de que Hermione va con Anthony al baile –dijo Harry.

-Eso creo, amor. Es mejor que vayamos a dormir -decidió la pelirroja.

-¿Me estás invitando a dormir contigo? -inquirió Harry sonriendo con picardía.

-Como te gustaría

-Si, me encantaría –admitió el moreno.

-Tonto, que duermas bien, te quiero -dijo la pelirroja depositando un beso suave en los labios.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Escuchando al corazón

**_Hola_**

**_lo de siempre: los personajes no son míos y no lo hago por lucro.. _**

* * *

**III**

**Escuchando al corazón **

Al otro día, el primero en levantarse fue Ron y esto sorprendió a Harry, ya que era muy poco común ver a Ronald despierto tan temprano cuando era fin de semana, pero ahí estaba Ron, a los pies de la ventana mirando hacia los jardines del inmenso colegio. Su mirada estaba perdida, melancólica y tenía los ojos hinchados por no haber dormido. Harry se acercó a su amigo y le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo, Ron le devolvió la mirada con los ojos aguados y frustrados. Quería sacar de su interior eso que le estrujaba el corazón. No quería estar enamorado de su mejor _amiga_, pero de nada servia querer si todo eso que sentía por la castaña era mucho más grande que su deseo de olvidar.

-Sé que duele, pero te va a doler más saber que no lo intentaste. –le aconsejó Harry, sonriendo con aliento.

Ron miró a Harry profundamente, tratando de decidir si jugársela o no. Vocecita que se había mantenido en silencio trató de ayudar a Ron.

_-Ron intentémoslo. Estoy seguro de que ella nos quiere _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizás voy a sufrir más de lo que ya he sufrido. _

_-Tú si que eres cabezón, Ron** –**_masculló vocecita, tomó aire con exasperación antes de agregar: -_¿Sabes quién me lo dijo? _

_-Haber, quién te lo dijo si con el único que hablas es conmigo –_comentó Ron burlón.

_-Me lo dijo el corazón al que nunca escuchas. Recuerda que él es el que está sufriendo más… como sea. ¡Sólo escúchalo, Ron! -_espetó, ya harta, vocecita.

Harry vio que su amigo tenía una lucha interna, así que se fue al baño para dejarlo un rato solo.

En la mente de Ron se escuchaba a éste farfullando palabrotas, mientras que su voz interna le regañaba la falta de tacto que el pelirrojo tenía, de la nada una voz, profunda y afable, los interrumpió.

_-Me pueden dar la palabra. Hace tiempo que quería hablar con Ron._

Ron sorprendido guardó silencio.

_-Es un gusto oírte, corazón_ –saludó, divertida vocecita.

_-Que bueno que me escuchas, Ronald_** –**comentó alegre corazón; sin perder el talante tranquilizador.

_-Siempre te escucho. Tú sabes que soy impulsivo y nunca obedezco a la razón –_ masculló, entre dientes, Ron.

_-No, Ron. Tú en ese momento no escuchas a nadie, sólo te guías por instinto –_corrigió el corazón

_-OK, ya entendí. Ahora dime qué hacer –_gruñó Ron

**-**_Que bueno que me quieras hacer caso, pero necesitamos la ayuda de vocecita y la de Harry_ –se alegró corazón.

_-Conmigo cuenta para lo que quieras_ –contestó animadamente vocecita y luego, agregó con voz maliciosa. _–esa castaña será sólo nuestra, muajajjajajaja_

Corazón, que tenía la apariencia de un pequeño Ron vestido de rojo, giró los ojos con resignación.

-_Si que eres rara_ -comentó Ron, frunciendo el seño. Vocecita, que era un pequeño Ron vestido de azul, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Harry salió del baño, vio a Ron con una gran sonrisa; se alegró de ver a su amigo más animado. El pelirrojo miró a Harry salir del baño.

-Harry, necesito tu ayuda, pero ahora que sea enserio –soltó Ron.

Harry se interesó e invito a su amigo a continuar. Ron le pidió ayuda con Hermione, pero dejando en claro que esta vez iba enserio.

- Tú sabes que voy a estar siempre para ti, amigo –se alegró de oírle Harry.

Ron le dedico una mirada llenada de agradecimiento y Harry supo descifrarla.

-Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión y te dio ánimos de jugártela –quiso saber Harry.

-Digamos que me guió por mi corazón.

Harry sólo lo miró sonriente, y juntos salieron de la habitación rumbo a la sala común, donde Harry se juntaría con Ginny. Cuando ya estaban ahí se dieron cuenta que ninguna de las chicas estaba, así que decidieron esperarlas.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas de sexto, una pelirroja vestida y maquillándose, esperaba a su amiga. Hermione entró corriendo y se tiró sobre la cama de su amiga que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Hola, Ginny. Si, yo también amanecí bien, pero no te vengo hablar de lo bien que dormí. –dijo, sin perder la sonrisa que atravesaba su cara.

-De qué se trata. –quiso saber la pelirroja.

-Lo que te quiero decir es sumamente importante. –dijo Hermione.

Ginny se exasperó y le exigió a su amiga que soltara todo pronto o terminaría perdiendo la cabeza.

-Anoche escuché lo que quiero escuchar desde que me di cuenta de esto que tengo aquí –expuso la castaña tocando su corazón y con una sonrisa soñadora.

Ginny la alentó a seguir con una mano y una mueca de fastidio. Odiaba cuando Hermione hablaba sin decir nada realmente.

-Que no soy invisible, que soy importante y bonita –contestó y lo último lo dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ginny estaba por perder la paciencia, si Hermione no le decía pronto de qué iba le estallaría la cabeza.

-Ginny, anoche escuché que para alguien soy especial. Escuché que soy importante para esa persona; que él me quiere y no sólo para pedirme ayuda con algún trabajo, -expuso alegre; tomó aire y continuó –me quiere, me escuchas, Ginny, ¡ME QUIERE! Sabes lo que eso significa –exclamó excitada Hermione.

-Espera, deja ver si entendí: Mi hermano te dijo que te quería, ¡ÓSEA QUE MI HERMANO SE TE DECLARO! –gritó Ginny emocionada.

-Ojala me lo hubiera dicho a la cara –se lamentó Hermione y suspiró con tristeza.

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora.

-No te amargues, Herms, ya verás que todo sale bien. –la confortó la pelirroja.

Las dos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Hermione lo rompió.

-Quiero que me ayudes con tu hermano, quiero pasar toda la noche con él en el baile.

-¿Cómo? si tú vas con Anthony. Cómo lo vas hacer, si parece que a Anthony le gustas. –expuso Ginny.

-¿Estás loca? Anthony es gay por eso es mi amigo, pero Ginny esto nadie lo sabe, así que no se te vaya a salir con Harry, ¿ok?

-¿Es gay? con lo guapo que es…. que desperdicio –comentó Ginny haciendo una mueca.

-¡EY! que tienes al chico más popular de todo el colegio sólo para ti. –reprochó, divertida Hermione.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y Hermione miró a su amiga divertida.

-Bajemos con los chicos que deben de estar esperándonos hace rato. –dijo, poniéndose de pie Hermione.

Ginny se miró por última vez al espejo antes de salir tras su amiga.

-Necesitamos a Anthony –dijo Ginny cuando iban a mitad de las escaleras.

-¿Para qué? –escrutó con interés Hermione.

-Ya verás –musitó Ginny, continuando con su camino.

Después de que las chicas bajaran y se unieran a Harry y Ron los cuatro se fueron a desayunar. Ron no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Hermione y ésta sonreía divertida al ver como al pobre pelirrojo se le caía la baba por ella.

_"Creo que me pondré más seguido esta falda"_ se dijo Hermione al ver la actitud de su _amigo._

Ron trataba de desviar la mirada de la castaña, pero era imposible, era como si ella y esa luz que la envolvía (a los ojos de Ron) lo hipnotizaran de pies a cabeza. Quería decirle lo linda que estaba esa mañana, pero las palabras no le salían o las que podía pronunciar no era las adecuadas. Comenzó a imaginarse la idea de tomarla de la mano y desaparece del mundo.

_-Me gusta la idea_ -susurró corazón de forma soñadora. Vocecita rió atontada ante la idea.

_-Ayúdenme hacer algo rápido o se darán cuenta –_pidió Ron al ver como su hermana sonreía de forma jocosa.

Entraron al comedor y ni a Ron, ni a vocecita, ni a corazón se les ocurría algo para pasar desapercibidos del embobamiento.

_-Creo que de esta forma se dará cuenta más rápido –_trató de alentar Vocecita.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar. Ron por fin pudo desviar sus ojos de Hermione y concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en el movimiento de los rizos de la castaña.

Neville se les unió y comenzó a hablar con las dos chicas.

-¿Irán al pueblo? –les peguntó el castaño.

Ginny afirmó con la cabeza, pues tenía la boca llena de panecillos

-¡Que bien! –exclamó Neville. – ¿Me pueden hacer un favor, chicas?

-Claro, Neville –aceptó gustosa Hermione.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se despidieron de Neville, este les agradeció a las chicas por el favor de comprarle algunas cosas en el pueblo y con una sonrisa se fue a la sala de la profesora Sprout.

Al llegar a los terrenos del colegio se dieron cuenta que sólo quedaban dos carruajes y estos estaban ocupados cada uno por una pareja, así que se tuvieron que separa. Harry y Ginny se subieron a uno en donde iba Luna y un chico morenos de ojos dorados y Ron y Hermione en el otro carro donde iba una pareja acaramelada besándose muy apasionadamente. Primero partió el carro de Harry y Ginny, el de Ron y Hermione estuvo cinco minutos más parado y cuando iba a partir la pareja que se besaba apasionadamente se bajó entre risitas y besos, pues habían decidido perderse en algún lugar del castillo. La castaña con el pelirrojo se miraron preguntándose sin entender la actitud de esos dos, pero al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado solos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada. Hermione daba gracia a merlín de que el viaje hasta el pueblo sólo fuera de 20 minutos, así que se dedicó a mirar el paisaje y de vez en cuando miró de reojo a Ron. Por otro lado, Ron no sabía si entablar conversación e intentar actuar con normalidad.

_-Si que eres tonto –le reprochó vocecita_

_-Déjalo, está nervioso. Es obvio que no pueda hablar –le defendió Corazón._

_-¿Cómo no va a saber como comenzar una conversación?** –**espetó Vocecita._

_-Eres un histérico -suspiró resignado corazón._

_-No lo soy, sólo digo que si no le conversa de nada ella nunca lo va a mirar con otros ojos –se defendió vocecita. _

_-Tienes razón –condescendió Corazón_

_-Ósea, obvio que la tengo –contestó vocecita._

_-No te pongas presumido y mejor ideemos un tema para que nuestro amigo diga algo –regañó corazón a vocecita._

_-¿Qué le gusta a la castaña, Ron? –preguntó vocecita_

_-Leer –contestó Ronald._

_-Tú si que eres necio. Dime algo que sepas tonto o dime que ahora lees –le regañó vocecita._

_-No –negó, avergonzado Ron._

_-¡Ya sé! –Exclamó corazón y luego, agregó -pregúntale si se va a juntar con Anthony en el pueblo y hazle notar tus celos, ¿ok? _

_-¿Estás seguro? –_dudó Ron.

_-Sólo hazlo_ –dijo corazón.

Ron miró Hermione, ésta se encontraba mirando por la ventanita del carruaje.

-Hermione ¿Qué harás en el pueblo? –preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Iré a ver vestidos con Ginny, luego vamos a ir a ver lo que nos pidió Neville y después almorzare con Harry, Ginny y contigo… ¿y tú?

-No sé, creo que iré a ver a mis hermanos y luego a caminar por el pueblo- contestó Ron; miró hacia delante y agregó –pensé que te ibas a juntar con Anthony.

-Si, si me voy a juntar con él

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, uno muy incómodo, de esos en los que no sabes que decir y sientes la necesitad de hablar, pero la palabras no salen de tu boca.

Después de cinco minutos, realmente incómodos, llegaron al pueblo donde se juntaron con Harry y Ginny quienes tenían cara de haber estado riéndose hasta no poder más.

-Y a ustedes ¿Qué les paso? -preguntó la castaña.

Los dos se miraron y soltaron grandes carcajadas y entre risas dijeron:

-Es que escuchamos a Snape declarándosele a una mujer.

A Ron se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión y a Hermione se le abrieron los ojos a la par.

-No te puedo creer y ¿Quién era la pobre? -inquirió Ron sorprendido.

-No sé. No la conocemos, hermanito, pero lo más divertido de todo es que ella le contestó que esas palabras era lo que había estado esperando toda su vida. –contestó Ginny divertida.

-No lo puedo creer –Dijo Ron.

-Son unos pesados, todos tenemos derecho a enamóranos –les regañó Hermione.

-Ya, enserio, Herms, estamos hablando de Snape pelo grasiento –dijo Harry sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Que tiene de malo –musitó con el entre seño fruncido Hermione.

-Es mejor que empecemos a movernos antes de que nos volvamos unos cubitos de hielo. –terminó la discusión Ginny al ver que Hermione iba a comenzar a regañarlos.

Cuando iban a entrar a una librería llegó Anthony, con su impecable sonrisa que hacia que todas las chicas cayeran a sus pies, y alguno chicos también, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

-Hola –saludó besando la mejilla de la castaña y luego la de Ginny, con una sonrisa le extendiendo la mano a Harry y luego a Ron -estás lista, guapa –le dijo a Hermione.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a sus amigos dijo:

-Bueno, chicos, nos vemos luego –iba a caminar con Anthony, pero se detuvo al recordar algo. –Ginny, tú sabes: En 10 minutos en donde acordamos. Adiós, chicos

-En dónde te vas a juntar con Hermione, amor -se interesó Harry.

-Por ahí

-No me vas a decir –dijo Harry poniendo cara de perito mojado.

Ginny negó sin remordimientos

-Mala –la acusó Harry.

-No lo soy. Sólo voy a demorar un poco. –dijo Ginny acariciándole la majilla a su novio.

-Y ¿Qué van a ser tú y Herms? -preguntó con interés Ronald.

-Vamos a elegir vestido para el baile

-Pero si es así se van a demorar –se quejó Harry.

-Te prometo que no, amor. -musitó Ginny depositando un beso en los labios de si novio.

Harry le propuso a su amigo ir a la tienda de Quidditch.

Ron asintió con la cabeza con ánimo, pues hace meses que quería unos guantes nuevos. Harry se alegró, ya que él también quería unas horas de "solo chicos", además tenía que comprar unas cuantas revistas. Un poco más apurado de lo necesario se despidió de su novia diciéndole donde se juntarían más tarde.

-OK, entonces nos vemos luego. –dijo Ginny viendo como su hermano y su novio se alejaban.

Cuando los chicos desaparecieron por completo, Ginny se giró y se marchó al lugar de encuentro acordado con Hermione.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. El amigo gay

**IV**

**El amigo gay**

Luego de caminar n par de cuadra, Ginny vio a Hermione y Anthony parados esperándole.

-Bueno, chicas, la tienda de mi madre está a la vuelta de esa esquina. –explicó Anthony cuando estuvieron los tres reunidos.

Las chicas se miraron felices y emocionadas de tener una amigo gay y que este, más encima, tuviese una madre diseñadora.

-Thony, tu madre sabe que eres gay –preguntó la pelirroja, hace poco que Anthony le había confesado a Ginny.

-Si, ya lo sabe. Cuando se lo dije me dijo que siempre lo supo. –contó Anthony con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego con una sonrisa triste, agregó –pero mi padre me dijo que era un fenómeno, esa es una de las razones por la que mis padres se separaron. A veces siento que fue mi culpa que ellos no sigan juntos, pero mi mamá siempre me dice que mucho tiempo antes que no se llevaban y que mi papá usó esto como pretexto para irse con una de sus amante.

Las chicas lo miraron tristeza y se acercaron él y lo abrazaron. Los abrazos nunca estaban de más y esto las chicas lo sabían.

-Thony, tu mamá tiene razón, tú no tienes la culpa. No seas bobo y no te mortifiques más –le arrulló con cariño Hermione.

Anthony le dedicó una mirada llena de gratitud.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí parados congelándonos Cuando tendríamos que estar probándonos millones de vestidos? –comentó Ginny con tono ligero.

El muchacho sonrió al ver los ánimos renovados de la pelirroja. Siempre le había agradado la energía de Ginny.

Apresuraron el paso y cinco minutos más tardes los tres entraban a una tienda de grandes ventanales. La tienda estaba dividida por secciones: niños, juvenil, adulto joven, adulto, y embarazadas. Cada una con un color distinto; era realmente hermoso el lugar. Cuando aun admiraban el inmenso establecimiento llegó una mujer.

-Buenos días y bienvenidas a Énfasis. –Las saludó con una sonrisa amable y luego, con tono servicial, agregó -¿en qué los puedo ayudar?

-Buenos días, Alondra, -saludó Anthony devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer y luego agregó. -podrías llamar a mi madre, por favor.

-Claro, Anthony –contestó Alondra.

La mujer desapareció por una puerta blanca y cinco minutos más tardes volvió a reunirse con los tres chicos.

-Anthony, tu madre dijo que pasaran a su oficina.

El muchacho le agradeció y con una mirada le indicó a las chicas que le siguieran.

Anthony, Hermione y Ginny entraron por una puerta blanca, esta daba a una sala amplia y muy bien decorada. En el escritorio, que estaba al final de la sala, una mujer se encontraba sentada; junto a ella una pluma trazaba sobre un pergamino. Estaba completamente concentrada en su trabajo, pero al oír la puerta cerrarse levantó el rostro y, al ver a su hijo, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios delgados. Se levantó de su asiento, chasqueó los dedos y la sala se iluminó. Hermione paseó sus ojos por la habitación y quedó encantada con el lugar, pero todo era un reflejo de la madre de Anthony. Connie, la madre de Anthony, a pesar de ser una mujer de casi cincuenta años, se conservaba muy bien; tenía los mismos ojos almendrados y pardos que su hijo; era morena de cabello castaño y vestía de forma refinada. Anthony se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, Connie le acarició la cara con cariño y con voz delicada dijo:

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?... Veo que bien si has crecido tanto –lo volvió a abrazar –Estás tan guapo, Antho. –le susurró con amor, luego lo soltó y le dedicó una mirada a las chicas. -Ustedes deben ser las amigas de mi bebé –las dos chicas sonrieron y se acercaron a saludar.

-Es un gusto conocerla, Señorita Tuninetti. –Dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano.

-Oh, por favor no me llames así, cariño. Soy Connie. –dijo Connie jalando de la mano de Hermione para abrazarla y besarle las mejillas, luego se acercó a Ginny e hizo lo mismo. –Bien, es mejor que pasemos a la sala de espejos.

Pasaron a una sala amplia de paredes blancas en donde había muchas telas y vestidos colgados que giraba sobre su eje. Eran hermosos habían de todos los colores y estilos, a Hermione y a Ginny les brillaban los ojitos. La mamé de Anthony rompió la burbuja de en la que se encontraban Hermione y Ginny.

-Bueno chicas, cada vestido que hay aquí es único y como la ocasión lo amerita decidí darles a cada una uno de estos vestidos exclusivos, así que escojan el que más les guste. –las invitó Connie. La sonrisa de la mujer era amplia, pues estaba muy agradecida de Hermione.

-¿Enserio? –preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono.

-Es verdad lo que les dice mi mamá, así que empiecen a probarse los vestidos que no tenemos mucho tiempo –contestó Anthony con sus ojos pegados en los de su madre, pues a él también le sorprendía la noticia.

Las chicas se miraron y empezaron a buscar como locas, cada una saco alrededor de 20 vestidos de diferentes colores, texturas y formas.

Dos horas más tarde y ya hartas y acaloradas de tanto probarse vestidos, Hermione al fin encontró el vestido perfecto.

El vestido de la castaña era straples y le llegaba sobre las rodillas, era de color moca suave y levemente dorado hasta la cintura donde un listón acentuaba esta parte de la anatomía de la castaña. Desde la cintura hasta el término era moca dorado más fuerte cayendo como campana. Se veía simplemente hermosa, además que el color acentuaba el leve bronceado de Hermione, haciendo que sus piernas se vieran realmente bien.

-Perfecto, te ves realmente guapa Hermione. A Ron le dará un infarto. – la piropeó Anthony.

La castaña se sonrojó ante el comentario de Anthony y le sonrió agradecida.

En eso salió la pelirroja con un vestido completamente ajustado y de un solo hombro, el color negro del vestido hacia que la piel nívea de Ginny reluciera, además que desde la única manga del vestido salía una especie de capa de suave tela que caía hacia un costado. Le llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejando las piernas delgadas de Ginny al descubierto.

-Muy buena elección chicas, se ven simplemente hermosas. –sonrió Thony y luego ampliando aun más su sonrisa, agregó. – A mi madre le carga el mal gusto y obviamente que si llevan un vestido Tuninetti deben también llevar accesorios Tuninetti.

Las chicas no sabían que decir, estaban realmente agradecidas con el vestido, pero que más encima le regalaran los accesorios, esa ya era demasiado, pero cuando intentaron disculpase con Anthony diciendo que no aceptarían nada más que los vestido, la madre del chico las detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

-Mañana les envió los vestidos y los accesorios, Chicas y no quiero peros.

La pelirroja y la castaña se quedaron con las palabras en la boca.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del encantador pueblo mágico se encontraba dos chicos saliendo de la tienda de sortilegios Weasley donde habían comprado algunas cosas.

Los chicos se dirigían a la plaza donde quedaron de juntarse con las chicas cuando una rubia de ojos celestes y muy buenos atributos junto a una chica de cabello negro y ojos lilas se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola chicos. –saludaron las chicas.

Harry y Ron se miraron preguntándose de dónde las conocían, pero ninguno las conocía o recordaba.

-Hola –contestó Harry y Ron deshizo una seña con la mano a modo de saludo.

-Ron puedo hablar contigo. –pidió la rubia.

Ron asintió y fue tras la rubia.

-Ron, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile. –dijo la rubia sin rodeos.

-Claro –contestó Ron y luego algo avergonzado agregó. -pero me gustaría saber tu nombre y de que casa eres.

-Me llamo Verónica Rivas y soy de Revenclaw de sexto, siempre te veo porque me encanta el Quidditch y tú lo juegas genial –contestó la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta. -entones ¿Pasa por mi a las ocho treinta?

Harry interrogó a su amigo con la mirada.

-Me quería invitar al baile. –contestó con sencillez Ron. –y le dije que si.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron las chicas junto a Anthony, este último se despidió apenas estaban todos reunidos, y para que Ron se pusiera celoso besó a Hermione muy cerca de los labios cuando se despidió de esta. Una vez que el castaño se fue los cuatro chicos se fueron a tomar los carruajes para volver al colegio por que el frió ya se hacía insoportable, además ya era tarde para ir comer.

Ya en el colegio, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras que Ron y Harry se quedaron en la sala común hablando de cosas de "hombres" como dijo Harry antes de que la s chicas se fueran a la habitación de la pelirroja, pero esta conversación no era cualquiera, si no que era el plan de Harry para juntar a Hermione y Ron.

-Ron ya ideé un plan para que conquistes a Hermione.

-¿Cuál sería ese plan? –inquirió con curiosidad Ron.

-Es muy sencillo y lo vamos a realizar el día de la fiesta. –contestó Harry.

Ron asintió y le pidió a Harry que continuara.

-Vas a ir a buscar a Verónica a su sala común antes de que Ginny y Hermione bajen de sus habitaciones, después nos juntamos en el gran comedor y ahí vamos a…

Pero no pudo continuar, pues las chicas ya bajaban para ir a cenar, así que Harry le dijo al oído a Ron que después le seguiría contando su maravilloso plan.

Hermione y Ginny venían riendo y diciéndose cosas al oído, una vez todos reunidos decidieron bajar a cenar. Cuando ya se encontraban cenando, una chica de la mesa de Revenclaw se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, esta chica se puso detrás de Ron y tocó su hombro suavemente para que este se girara. El pelirrojo giró su cabeza para ver quién era y se encontró a una exuberante rubia sonriéndole, esto a Ron le pareció molesto y le iba a decir que se largara de aquí, pero vio de reojo la cara que ponía cierta castaña que lo tenía loco, así que prefirió solo sonreír a modo de saludo.

-Ron solo venía a preguntarte si te había dicho a que hora por mi. –sonrió la rubia con superioridad al ver que más de una chica la miraba con envidia.

-A las ocho treinta. –contestó Ron.

Hermione desde su lugar acecinaba con la mirada a la rubia.

_"Maldita zorra qué se cree"_ se preguntó mentalmente.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó Verónica y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Ron y como un pavo real volvió pavoneándose a su mesa.

Ginny se percató de cómo estaba su amiga así que antes de que su hermano se diera cuenta le susurró a Hermione en voz baja.

-Disimula, mira que si las miradas mataran esa oxigenada estaría a mil metros bajo tierra.

Hermione le dio la razón, así que intentó seguir con su cena.

Cuando Ron volvió su cara para mirar la cara de la castaña se encontró con que esta estaba comiendo con la cabeza agachada, pero igual notó q sus ojos estaban llorosos.

_"Será que está así por mi"_ se pregunto Ron mentalmente y vocecita le contestó.

-Claro, la tenemos loca por nuestro cuerpo.

-Engreído -regañó corazón.

-Ron, vienes. –dijo Harry sacando a Ron de su charla con si mismo.

-Lo siento estaba pensando. –se disculpó Ron con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-En qué estabas pensando – se interesó Hermione. Pero antes de que el pelirrojo contestara ella agregó con hostilidad. –Ya sé en cómo tirarte a esa zorra.

Ron no sabía como reaccionar frente a esto, para rematar, Hermione se fue completamente indignada del comedor.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
